howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scauldron
|Speed2 = 6 |Armor2 = 6 |Firepower = 14 |Shot Limit2 = 14 |Venom2 = 10/-10 |Jaw Strength2 = 4 |Stealth = 10 |Known Dragons = * The Scauldrons that Bork encountered in Book of Dragons * Mildew's Misery * A Wild Outcast Scauldron in We Are Family, Part 2 * Scauldy * Bonecrusher's Conquest * Scauldron Pack in Shock and Awe * Bumble |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Scauldron is a venomous, Tidal Class dragon that lives in the ocean. Instead of breathing fire, Scauldrons have the ability to scald their victims. This ability comes from sucking in seawater, heating it in their cauldron-like stomachs, and then blasting their next victim with extreme force and heat. One hit from that hot water will finish off most enemies. They are, like most of the dragons, classified as "extremely dangerous" in the Dragon Manual. Official Description Physical Appearance This dragon is gigantic, growing up to a size nearly the same as many giant cetaceans. It is a huge sea dragon that walks on four stubby and powerful legs. They have intense obesity to heat the water they suck in. Its tail is like that of a fish, helping it to swim. When filled with water, the Scauldron's stomach protrudes out and becomes very round. Its neck is very long and thin, and its head is usually fairly slender with its bottom jaw having a sort of pouch that hands from its chin. When it is out of water for a long time it begins to dehydrate due to which it's skin turns into a shade of grey. Its bottom jaw is very flexible, and it bulges out when filled with water. The bulging of its jaw is an indication that it is going to shoot boiling water. Its eyes are located near the front of its face, and it has a thin, curving nasal horn. It has peg like teeth that are ideal for catching fish, very sharp, and also happen to be venomous. Two or more whisker-like strings are connected to the Scauldrons' upper jaw. They have only been seen in three colors: turquoise, green, and pale blue, although they change color into parched gray when their body loses moisture. These colors are close to that of the ocean and it could serve as a form of camouflage. In Race to the Edge, orange and yellow Scauldrons were seen, revealing it is possible for Scauldrons to come in other colors. Titan Winged Scauldrons are dark blue in color and their tail fin and wings have an elaborate pattern of water droplet shaped pink spots. There are tints of light blue and purple on its wings too. Also, they have grown two more horns on the top of their snouts. Also, the little tentacles on their chin is thicker and more spread out, and their spines have grown on their long, slender neck. They have a rotund belly to store and boil the water that they have collected. Abilities Firepower The Scauldrons are mostly considered as non-fire breathers, but they seemingly possess sources of heats other than body temperatures that are most likely reminders of their terrestrial or other ancestral abilities (otherwise, the waters around them would constantly vaporize and would not be able to fit in their natural habitats and ecosystems), at least for creating hot waters. According to Fishlegs he said that a Scauldron's water is hot enough to peel the scales off of a Screaming Death There had been several observations supporting this idea, or even indicating that they can actually breathe fire. Venom and Immunity It is revealed that the venom of these dragons is the only known antidote to the critically noxious Blue Oleander pollen; they have tolerances to the flowers despite being an aquatic race. According to Hiccup, Scauldron venom can kill a human in 24 hours. They are immune to the Blue Oleander. Strength Scauldrons are shown to be able to crush a barrow with seemingly no struggle by using their jaw strength. Scauldrons have strong, flexible tails, making them able to easily whip a Viking off for a long distance. Scauldrons, considering their size, can take on a lot of pressure, as Bonecrusher's Conquest has shown to keep on flying as Fishlegs ran up his neck. Aquatic Being Tidal Class, dragon able to stay under water for long periods of time as they mostly spend their lives then being above the shore. It would appear that their skin dries up after a while of being on land, leaving it vulnerable. But in rainy stroms they are able to stay out of the sea to fly in the air for amount of time until the rainstorm has ended proven by Bonecrusher Conquest. Hunter Scauldron have shown to be able to hunt smaller sea dragons such as Seashockers. As they hunted in a pair or more as they will chase their prey to make them cornering to attack. As they proven not to be quitters as they on the hunt as proven to give up the hunt if their prey has reunited with the pod. Speed and Agility This dragon have shown to flexible as they are able to swing their head around and tail. As they are able to make quick turns even from flight or under water. While their speed stat was stated to be low, their speed underwater was proven to be fast enough to catch up to a Seashocker. Meaning the speed stat is meant for flying as wild Scauldron was proven to get fast to catch up to Meatlug. As on land their short legs are strong enough to support to run fast enough to catch up to Flystorm. Endurance and Stamina Scauldrons are able to endure firepower from Monstrous Nightmare like Hookfang, plasma blast from Toothless, brute strength of Gronckle on the face shown to be stun for very short of time and able to endure many electric attacks of the Seashockers. They have high stamina able to chase down their prey for long period of time as they have shown to travel full speed and didn't shown to give up chasing their prey. Electrical Sense Scauldrons can sense electrical pulses like a shark, skate or ray, or other shark relatives. They can use this to track their favorite prey, Seashockers. Senses Their sense of smell shown to be strong enough underwater when possible close to the Blue Oleander when its over the sea. Like other dragons lives in dark water are able to see quite well as proven by Mildew's Misery. Behavior and Personality Like cetaceans and Thunderdrums, they form pods. Both of these are whale-like dragons, and they are fearsome hunters, even more than sharks or . They are described to be 'meaner than sharks' and the 'original sea monster' by Dragonpedia. Scauldrons can be rather aggressive and territorial at times. Scauldy displayed signs of aggression and attempted to harm the gang when they approached him. These reptiles will not hesitate to spray a mouthful of boiling hot water at its opponents when it senses danger. However, once a person gains its trust, a Scauldron can remain loyal and kind, as displayed by Scauldy to Ruffnut. Scauldrons are known to be organized strategists who are patient. Similar to Seashockers, Scauldrons work together to take down prey in pods, this is extremely beneficial since they have been known to prey on other dragons, which may be hard to defeat alone. Though Scauldrons can fly, they prefer to travel underwater, popping their heads to the surface occasionally to search for prey, enemies and air. Weaknesses Being a sensitive Tidal Class dragon, Scauldrons have short periods of time to stay out of the water mostly it depend on the heat. If they don't make it back in time, their skin will get dry, they will get weaker and become vulnerable to other predators or their enemies. If a shot is fired at a Scauldron's jaws when they are inflated with boiling water and it is about to shoot it, all of the water will spill out, disorienting the dragon and depriving them of their powerful ability. Also, large electric eels can mess with their electrical sense, assuming that the pings are a Seashocker. Training If you want to train a Scauldron, the best way to start is simply to cover yourself in water. Scauldrons are sentimental creatures who love anything that reminds them of home. They also like anything that smells like fish. Its also possible to train a Scauldron by giving it Blue Oleander, just like offering other dragons fish. Appearances How to Train Your Dragon They are first referred to by Fishlegs who mentions them when talking to the group. They are later shown in an illustration when Hiccup is reading the Dragon Manual after a day of Dragon Training. He takes note of abilities and the various illustrations of Vikings being scalded by it's water, noting that it extremely dangerous and must be killed on sight. Book of Dragons A Scauldron appears in this animated short. Scauldrons are classified in the Tidal Class, the symbol of this class being a Scauldron. Bork is fishing in his boat and he has a big pile of fish, but a Scauldron keeps eating his fish. Gobber explains "...if there's one thing a Sea-Dragon likes to eat more than a fish, its a whole boatload of fish. The Scauldron takes some bites out of his boat, and Bork sinks. Later, Bork is seen sketching the Scauldron in a book, which later became the Dragon Manual. Dragons: Riders of Berk In Dragon Flower ,the Book of Dragons speaks of a dragon that feeds on the poisonous Blue Oleander, the Scauldron. Hiccup thinks its venom would cure their poisoned dragons since the flower doesn't poison it, although the book says nothing on venom. However, Gobber tells that they are "60-ft long," with "razor-sharp teeth", they "spit boiling hot water", it has "no fear, no conscience," but what they do have is "venom, and lots of it." So Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew(who is forced to help against his protests because he caused the entire problem) set out without their dragons to find this beast. When they're some distance from Berk, they throw baskets of the removed flowers into the ocean to attract a Scauldron. It shows up to feast, and Hiccup pours more Oleanders on the boat to lure the dragon closer. Once it bursts out of the ocean and throws the boat in the air, Stoick and Gobber attempt to tie down the dragon's head while Hiccup is tasked to extract the venom. The dragon proves more than they can handle, and Hiccup must instead help restrain it. At this point the only man on board who isn't doing something vital was Mildew, whom Stoick threatens to throw into the ocean if he doesn't get the venom. As Mildew hesitates with the bucket, the creature suddenly releases a large spray of scalding hot water, frees itself, and after biting one last flower off of Mildew's belt, dives into the ocean. Everyone looks dejectedly down at the water, wondering how they'll save their dragons now. But then, hearing Mildew's whimpering from the corner, they realize that they have successfully acquired the venom: the Scauldron bit Mildew's butt. In We Are Family, Part 2, a much smaller Scauldron is seen as a captive of Alvin the Treacherous on Outcast Island. It blasts another Outcast with its water. The Outcasts then decide to give the Scauldron only enough water live off of, thanks to Hiccup's advice. Dragons: Defenders of Berk In Free Scauldy, Hiccup, Fishlegs and the twins found a Scauldron on Changewing Island after its wing was pinned under some boulders. Ruffnut was able to get close enough to it, due to the fish oil in her hair, to train him and name him Scauldy. Due to the boulders, Scauldy's wing was broken, and the riders manage to make him a splint so he could swim. Ruffnut said goodbye to Scauldy, and the dragon swam home. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 2 In Big Man on Berk, the riders are tasked with moving this Scauldron out of one of Berk's fishing routes. However, Fishlegs' sneezing caused the riders to fail at their mission and for the Scauldron to escape. After Fishlegs was hypnotized by Gothi and mistakenly believed that he was ;Thor Bonecrusher', he set out to tame this Scauldron. However, the dragon fought back and required the rest of the riders to help out. This Scauldron was about to blast its boiling hot water at Meatlug, but Fishlegs snapped out of his hypnosis and saved Meatlug. This Scauldron was then captured and relocated to somewhere far outside of Berk's waters. In Shock and Awe, the was a juvenile Seashocker stuck in the Edge's lagoon. Fishlegs had trapped it in the lagoon with Meatlug's lava. When the gang blasted the lava to free the Seashocker, two wild Scauldrons attempted to hunt it down as they are Seashockers' natural predator. Soon, more Scauldrons approached. Thankfully, the Seashocker's pod chased them away Comics The Endless Night Bumble was one of two Scauldrons held captive by the Thunderhead Tribe, until the Riders freed him. Afterwards, he was brought back to Berk. He loved to play with Hiccup, but was making a big mess around Berk. So, Hiccup decided to find a pod of wild Scauldrons and left Bumble with them, to Bumble's sadness. Games Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies The Scauldron can be tamed in this game. The Scauldron can be found in The Great West Ocean. The player must first acquire a fishing pole, which can be purchased for 5 gold in Berk Village; then go to The Great West Ocean, to fish. By feeding the Scauldron with fish it can be tamed. Scauldron is a Tidal class dragon, and it spits boiling water instead of breathing fire. Like the Typhoomerang, you can't see your character when you fly it. According to one of the Vikings in the Berk Village, it won't let you ride it. Also, when you are gaining its respect, you have to stop and pour water on yourself. It has a 14 shot limit. Dragons: Rise of Berk The Scauldron's Titan Wing form was introduced in this game. The individuals Mildew's Misery, Scauldy, Bonecrusher's Conquest and the exotic Scauldron also became available. School of Dragons The Scauldron also became available in School of Dragons, and a 'Scauldron Safari' location has been made available. Trivia *In "Dragon Flower", Gobber claims that the Scauldron is sixty feet long; however, all Scauldrons seen in the franchise so far were much longer. According to official models, Scauldrons are 119 feet 4 inch (36.7 meters) long, with a wingspan of 85 feet 0.5 inch (25.9 meters). *It has several resemblances with rorqual, which is a classification of large baleen whales, as both have ridges underside of their body that expand in the same manner, and both have fins on tips of their tail, and they are about the same size. *Its water-shooting ability is similar to water guns used by archer fish and several species of small cetaceans such as Irrawaddy dolphin. *Its head shape is similar to Mola mola, the Sunfish. *It seems Bork had luck when naming this species. Bork saw, according to the Book of Dragons short, little more than it's head. But it had a fitting name. Scauld came from scalding it's victim, while the cauldron part came from it's cauldron-like stomach. *The Scauldrons' ability to store water and spit it out is possibly based on the Water Dragon. *The Scauldron may be a mix of a pelican, a dolphin, a blue whale and a catfish. *According to ''Guide to The Dragons Vol.3'', Rise of Berk and Hiccup's Map, Scauldrons ate so much of the Sliquifier population it drove the Sliquifiers to near extinction. *In ''Race to the Edge'', Fishlegs remarks that a Scauldron's water is hot enough to peel the scales off of a Screaming Death. *Scauldrons are the natural predators of the Seashockers and Sliquifiers. References External Links * Site Navigation Hobblegrunt Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sea Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Dragons with immunities Category:Wild skies Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Common Dragons Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons